Connor
Connor of Daventry, though once a fairly ordinary villager, is a man possessed of incredible destiny. He is noble and stout of heart, always seeking to do the right and just thing. It was this that made him a suitable Champion Eternal -- destined to put an end to the terrible Cataclysm. History Connor was once the humble tanner of the Village of Daventry, a man enamored of his neighbor Sarah Burke. He spent his spare time with friends, such as Joseph the carpenter, typically at Julia's Tavern, or painting. The only extraordinary thing about Connor was that he was, in fact, a trained knight. He kept his skilled well-honed in case the village should ever fall under attack. When the Mask of Eternity was shattered, a shard fell at his feet. This saved him from becoming petrified in stone as all the others of his kingdom were. The Mask had chosen him to fulfill the prophecy of the Champion Eternal. He traveled across many lands in a quest to restore the Mask, discovering that he was the focus of several prophecies from several cultures. In the Dimension of Death, he was the Deliverer, who balanced the Scale of Justice and healed the Sacred Heart. He eventually managed to reach the Realm of the Sun, where he faced off against the villainous Archon Lucreto and restored the Mask of Eternity. He was given the duty to protect the Mask at all times, told by the Archons that he would never die. Titles Prophetic Titles *Champion Eternal *The One *Chosen One *The Deliverer *Enlightened One *Incorruptible One *Champion of Light *True Upholder *Upholder of Law and Order *Victorious One *Exalted One *Champion of Righteousness *Anointed One *Righteous One Earned Titles *Sir Knight Non-Canon General Fanon Connor is often referred to as "Connor MacLyrr" -- this was his last name in an early version of the game's story, in which Connor was the son of a poor fisherman and was born the day the Mask was shattered. This was never implemented and the surname was dropped -- but as no surname was given to replace it, it is still often used. Note: Most major characters in King's Quest games (and by extension expanded material) do not have surnames (with perhaps the except of Derek Karlavaegen) but rather go by the place where they live. "Cracker" was injoke in KQ2 is said to be either Graham's first name, or his last name, depending on a question asked in the parser. But as it is a joke, it is not reliable. AGDI Universe As Connor had proven himself worthy, and Graham had no heirs due to the Father's curse, Connor was given the title First Knight of Daventry and became heir to throne, as well as protector of the Mask of Eternity. The Silver Lining Connor has returned to Daventry and has been knighted the captain of the Royal Guard for his actions. He is married to Sarah Burke. Real World Connor is the player's character in King's Quest: Mask of Eternity. He appears, also, in King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI and is in the Four Winds articles that are part of The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:Inhabitants of the Realm of the Sun Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Kingdom of Daventry Members Category:Realm of the Sun Members Category:KQ Commoner Characters Category:KQ Human Characters Category:KQ Knight Characters Category:King's Quest Heroes Category:King's Quest Characters Category:MoE Characters Category:Romancing the Stones Characters Category:TSL Characters